Four Arms
Four Arms is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. Appearance Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately 12 feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms and red skin. The black stubble stripe goes from the bridge of his nose to his neck. A second black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair and a smaller pair below them. In the original series, Four Arms wears a white t-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants and fingerless gloves. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his upper left shoulder. In Ultimate Alien, Four Arms wears gold wrist and ankle bands, and wears a black underwear that have a gold waistband and two golden sashes going across his chest. His eyes are now green, he has a black ponytail and he wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Gwen as Four Arms has her pants, her chest is light blue, her arms, neck and back are dark blue. Her skin is darker red and she has Gwen's hair. She bears the Omnitrix symbol on her upper left shoulder. In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Four Arms, in addition to his clothes in Ultimate Alien, he now also has his pants, fingerless gloves, and stripes on his body, which are the same as the stripes of his shirt in Original Series, giving him the look of Four Arms in the original series. In Omniverse, Four Arms now has a different shaped head, a mustache, the black stripe on the top of his head is gone, he has no hair, he has a green shirt with 2 black stripes, and black pants. He has a belt similar to Gravattack's and Shocksquatch's. He also has fingerless gloves with green stashes near his gloves. The Omnitrix is now on his belt instead of his chest. 11-year-old Four Arms in Omniverse looks the same as the original series but now has green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on his shoulder is now green. Powers and abilities Four Arms is extremely strong. Four Arms is so strong that he can create shock-waves simply by pounding his fists or clapping all four of his hands together, dubbed the "Big Smack". In Protector of Earth, Four Arms can spin around while punching enemies around him and make a tombstone-like boulder by stomping. Four Arms' leg strength allows him to jump across entire city blocks in a single bound. Weaknesses Sometimes Four Arms' bulk is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes him relatively slow, and his size, likewise, makes using things designed for smaller species difficult. When under the effects of a cold, Four Arms' strength and stamina are severely weakened, his skin color turns a darker shade of red and he develops pungent hives in his armpits. Ben 10,000 Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline's future, Four Arms has a better developed forehead, more muscle mass and a pair of jutting incisors. Four Arms wears his fingerless gloves and the same pants and shirt as the original series but his sleeves are gone, showing more muscles. He bears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Ben 10 * Four Arms first appeared in Washington B.C., where he battled Dr. Animo's mutant mammoth. * In The Krakken, Four Arms pretended to be a sea monster, scaring Gwen and escaped the Krakken. * In Tourist Trap, Four Arms played with a giant rubber band ball. * In Kevin 11, Four Arms defeated Six Arms. * In The Alliance, Four Arms battled Rojo's gang and Vilgax's drones, but escaped to take Grandpa Max to hospital. * In Lucky Girl, Four Arms battled Hex's monsters. * In Side Effects, Four Arms with a cold pretended to be a giant bug, scaring Gwen, saved councilwoman Liang from some black widow spiders and accidentally destroyed Clancy's home while being attacked by ants. * In Secrets, Four Arms appeared when the Omnitrix malfunctioned, destroying Vilgax's machine. * In The Big Tick, Four Arms was defeated by the Great One. * In Framed, Four Arms was used by Kevin to steal a video game. Four Arms battled Kevin as Diamondhead, Heatblast, Stinkfly, himself and Kevin 11. * In Grudge Match, Four Arms battled Technorg. * In The Galactic Enforcers, Four Arms battled Sixsix and Vulkanus and helped Tini save a falling building. * In Ultimate Weapon, Four Arms defeated Ah Puch. * In Tough Luck, Four Arms saved a bus of elderly people from falling off a cliff. * In Ghostfreaked Out, Four Arms battled Zs'Skayr. * In Back With a Vengeance, Four Arms appeared in a photo and later defeated a Null Guardian Vilgax was riding. * In Ben 10,000 (episode), an alternate timeline Four Arms battled Dr. Animo. * In Game Over, Four Arms unwillingly battled Ishiyama on video game. * In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Four Arms saved people from a falling roller coaster. * In Under Wraps, Four Arms tried to milk some cows. * In The Unnaturals, Four Arms battled the Squires. * In Monster Weather, Four Arms battled S.A.M. * In The Visitor, Four Arms battled Vilgax's drone. * In Perfect Day, a dream Four Arms battled Vilgax. * In Don't Drink the Water, a baby Four Arms escaped the police. * In Ready to Rumble, Four Arms wrestled many opponents. * In Ken 10, an alternate timeline Four Arms battled Devlin. * In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, Four Arms battled the Negative 10. * In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, Four Arms failed to save Gwen from some Floraunas. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, Four Arms battled retaliator. Ultimate Alien * Four Arms returned to Ultimate Alien in Video Games, he was used to defeat Ssserpent and he was probably scanned by Oliver Thompson. * In Escape From Aggregor, Four Arms battled a yeti before transforming into Brainstorm. * In Hero Time, Four Arms beats Captain Nemesis in a tug of war. * In Map of Infinity (episode), Four Arms held up a giant door in Mykdl'dy. * In Reflected Glory, Four Arms battled some Forever Knights. * In Where the Magic Happens, Four Arms chased Ultimate Aggregor. * In The Forge of Creation, Four Arms was used by both Bens to battle Ultimate Aggregor. * In Girl Trouble, Four Arms battled some robots from Dimension 12. * In Basic Training, Four Arms helped Tack and later battled Kolar. * In Ben 10,000 Returns, Four Arms helped strap the Hands of Armageddon into the Rust Bucket III. * In Moonstruck, Four Arms helped unload the Rustbucket. * He appears in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United to battle Alpha. Also, Alpha also turns into Four Arms. * In Inspector Number 13, Four Arms defeated Inspector 13. * In Couples Retreat, Four Arms made a brief appearance. * In Night of the Living Nightmare, a dream Four Arms battled a DNAlien. * In The Beginning of the End, Four Arms battled some Esoterica. Appearances Video Games 26689727020070612003848.jpg|Four Arms in "Protector of Earth" FourArms in Cosmic.jpg|Four Arms in "Cosmic Destruction" Fourarms galactic racing.jpg|Four Arms in "Galactic Racing" youngfourarms PTE.PNG|Four Arms in "Punch Time Explosion XL" Ben 10: Protector of Earth * Four Arms is one of the first aliens available. He also has unlockable Dark Heroes and DNA Force skin. His special attack (which involves throwing a rock at his opponent) is the most powerful out of all the other playable characters in the game. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction * Four Arms is an exclusive character for the PS3, much like Rath is exclusive for the Xbox 360. Both have super strength as their main power. Ben 10: Galactic Racing * Four Arms is a playable character in Galactic Racing. Punch Time Explosion XL * Four Arms is the "Punch Time Explosion" attack for Young Ben. Online games Naming and translations Trivia * In Cartoon Network's online game Fusion Fall, Four Arms has a nano made after him. * In Project Exonaut, Four Arms is a level 30 suit. * Four Arms's Ultimate Alien appearance is similar to Kintaro and Goro from Mortal Kombat. * In Goodbye and Good Riddance, a kid at Ben's school called Four Arms "Quad Hands". * In MAD, Four Arms was the first alien transformed into by Benjamin Franklin. He was colored purple, had his original clothes, the original Omnitrix symbol and Ben Franklin's hair and sleeve cuffs. * Four Arms has the most voice actors of any alien. * Four Arms is the first alien to appear in Omniverse. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/342144353336051304 See also * Four Arms Gallery * Four Arms Videos * Stink Arms Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Wrestler Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Strength Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens